


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°11 : Kaléidoscope & Képi

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Coruscant, Drabble Collection, Imperial Officers (Star Wars), Naboo Lake Country, Planet Descriptions, Planet Naboo (Star Wars), Theed
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Kaléidoscope (deux versions) : Naboo et Coruscant sont des planètes riches en couleurs, chacune à leur façon.Képi : Un jeune officier impérial est fier de porter l'uniforme.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Onzième jour, onzième case. Le premier thème a été décliné en deux versions, deux planètes différentes, afin de compenser le second thème qui a donné un texte trop court.

**Jour n°11 - Dimanche 11 décembre 2016**

**« Kaléidoscope & Képi »**

 

 

Kaléidoscope (Première version : Naboo) –

 

Naboo était une planète qui attirait les touristes par la beauté de sa nature. Peu importait l'époque de l'année, elle restait éblouissante – aux yeux desdits touristes, mais également de ses habitants permanents.

Au fil des quatre saisons, la Nature, et en particulier la flore, vivait et se métamorphosait. Au printemps, les bourgeons finissaient par donner vie à une multitude de fleurs multicolores, et, dans la Contrée des Lacs, les arbres ainsi fleuris offraient un contraste saisissant avec le vert tendre de l'herbe et le bleu profond des lacs. En été, les dômes de Theed brillaient sous le soleil ardent, et les passants dans les rues pouvaient observer ses reflets arc-en-ciel dans l'eau qui jaillissait des fontaines. À l'automne, les arbres troquaient leurs feuilles vertes pour d'autres donnant dans des tons riches de marron, d'orange, de rouge, de doré et de rose. En hiver, enfin, la neige venait recouvrir une grande partie de cette Nature qui s'était endormie, manteau blanc laissant parfois échapper quelques unes des couleurs vives des toits de dôme.

 

 

 

Kaléidoscope (Seconde version : Coruscant) –

 

Coruscant offrait une large gamme de couleurs, si l'on savait y regarder d'assez près.

À côté du gris chromé de ses gigantesques buildings, et du gris béton de ses rues piétonnes, il y avait le bleu du ciel – enfin, lorsque la station de contrôle du climat de la planète en avait décidé ainsi – et la verdure rafraîchissante de ses quelques jardins publics en plein air. La nuit, la capitale se paraît de ses plus belles lumières – et notamment lors des fêtes de fin d'année, pendant lesquelles de gigantesques sapins de métal et de transparacier s'ornaient des plus lumineuses décorations, ces sapins étant disséminés un peu partout sur les grandes places des niveaux supérieurs de la ville-planète.

Ciel bleu, espaces verts, lumières rouges, lumières vertes, lumières dorées, lumières roses, lumières violettes... – sans oublier les étals des marchands, surmontés de parasols géants de toutes les couleurs : non, Coruscant, ce n'était pas seulement du gris.

 

 

 

Képi –

 

Le jeune officier impérial arrangea le képi posé sur ses cheveux impeccables, et lissa la tunique de son uniforme – bien que celui-ci ne comportait absolument aucun mauvais pli, le jeune homme ayant été méticuleux sur ce point.

Après plusieurs années dans une école d'officiers de l'Empire, il avait obtenu son diplôme, avec les honneurs. Il était fier de porter l'uniforme, de servir l'Empire qui avait enfin restauré la paix après plusieurs années de ravages causés par une guerre civile d'ampleur galactique.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'ai hâte d'être à demain, j'avoue être très satisfaite du premier texte qui est prévu pour le 12 :)
> 
> Sinon... c'est pas que je réclame des reviews pour des reviews, hein, mais j'aimerais bien avoir quelques retours sur ce site, ne serait-ce qu'un petit message pour me dire quels textes vous avez préféré ^^' Voilà voilà, en espérant pouvoir lire quelques retours ;)


End file.
